Digital rights management is used to control use of digital content, e.g., to alter, consume, or distribute digital content. Conventional digital rights management techniques are based on qualities that are unique to a particular user. For example, a purchaser of an application from a conventional application store, a song from an online music store, and so on may be given access to the digital content via a user name and password of an account associated with the user for a corresponding service. Other conventional examples include persistent online authentication, unique content identifiers (e.g., CD keys), digital watermarks, and encryption keys associated with a particular user or user's device.
Each of these conventional techniques, however, is rigid and lacks an ability to address changes in how the digital content is to be consumed and thus limit usability of the digital content. Accordingly, this “all-or-nothing” approach to digital content access may be frustrating to consumers of the digital content and thus limit desired distribution of the digital content, and even force the creation of multiple versions of the content and consequently complicate distribution of this digital content to intended recipients. This is especially limiting in augmented and virtual reality environments that are configured to expand a richness of what may be viewed and interacted with by a user. Thus, the rigidity of conventional digital rights management techniques run counter to flexibility of user interaction that is desired as part of augmented and virtual reality environments.